Of Stars and Fate
by XxMissXWonderLandxX
Summary: A Greek Demi-God meets an Egyptian Goddess during their high school days, is it meant to last or is fate determined to keep her secrets and destroy them both? HerculesXOC pairing. Rated M for possible later chapters.


**Authors Note:**

** 1) The main character is an Egyptian named Eris; who is a Goddess of Chaos. (This is a Greek name and goddess, but I am using my author powers to change that for now, 1300BC when this story takes place Eris is an Egyptian name that gets transferred to Greek later in the story)**

**2) This is a HerculesXOC pairing story starting at Prometheus Academy, if you do not like the pairing this is your warning so please do not read. Thank you!**

"Ah, another shinning day, another opportunity for greatness!" Shouted Icarus standing atop a short boulder just outside the grounds of Prometheus Academy. Hands posed on his hips and face turned to the sun he didn't notice the side glances and eye-rolls from his two best friends, Cassandra and Hercules, standing just behind him. Walking passed the famously sun-fried boy and onto the school grounds Cassandra shifted her scroll bag and groaned "It may be a shining opportunity for you two, but I am on new kid greeting duty today"

Hopping off the boulder and rushing to catch up as his friends approached the locker area Icarus pointed a twirling finger in her face "Well my sweet, that's the price you pay when you sass off in home greekanomics as often as you do. It was bound to catch up to you sooner or later"

Sensing an inevitable argument between the two, Hercules quickly pushed Icarus's finger from Cassandras biting range "Oh come on Cassandra, meeting someone new isn't that bad and it IS a great opportunity to make new friends" Narrowing her dark green eyes at him she scowled "Is this constant sunshine detonation of yours part of your half God thing or just part of a get on my last nerve first chance you get thing?" Opening his locker Hercules shrugged casually "Well I am just saying I was the new kid not too long ago and starting off in a new school isn't easy, I know I would have loved to have someone show me around on my first day"

Getting down on one knee and sweeping Cassandra's hand from her side Icarus gushed "and to be shown around by an utter angel, MY Cassandra! Oh, what a lucky newcomer!" Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and gag Cassandra shook the small boy off her hand and smiled "Well, I guess it can't be any worse than this" Hercules gave her an encouraging _There you go! _look just before the first warning gong echoed its way through the campus.

"Well we all had better get going or next time it's going to be you two as personal new kid tour guides" Cassandra muttered as she started moving toward the administration building. Tossing his bag onto his shoulder Hercules agreed "Yea, sounds good. See you guys in a bit" before turning on his heel and starting off toward his first class.

**a couple hours later**

Moving quickly down the outdoor hall toward the cafetorium Hercules quietly muttered to himself about Professor Daedalus and his useless shop class making him late to meet his friends for lunch. Rounding the corner to the courtyard he suddenly found himself harshly and unexpectedly sitting in the dirt; scrolls, quills and some sort of flat parchment scattering around him. Groaning he stood up and dusted himself off inwardly embarrassed at his clumsiness of running into something when a movement in-front him made his heart drop. He didn't run into something; he ran into someone. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry; I wasn't paying attention and I was late and..and are you ok?"

From the ground, a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes blinked up at him from under thick lashes and a strange arrangement of kohl. His heart dropped all the way to Hades, of course, he would knock over a girl. Offering his hand, he took her in; she had waist-length black hair strewn around her in a current state of distress, a delicate lightly upturned nose, light-colored tan, and her thick lips were parted slightly in a state of shock. The most striking thing about her however was the way she was dressed, from not only the kohl lining her eyes but the gold bands on both her upper and lower arms and the colorful clinking beads woven into her hair all the way to the two-piece linin outfit she was wearing, obviously not Greek in fashion.

When she reached forward and took his hand he nearly flinched; then pulling her to her feet with ease he breathed a little easier when she spoke "It's ok really, I was too busy trying to figure out where I was rather than paying attention to where I was going"

Bending down to quickly scoop up the writing supplies and place them back in her bag he prayed to Zeus that she couldn't see the flush creeping up his neck "Still, I am real sorry about that. I am a major klutz and I should be paying more attention"

When everything, strange as the items were, was back in her bag he glanced at her again rearing up for another apology when the girl lightly touched her fingertips to her lips and giggled gently. "I am the one who should be apologizing to you, it seems my inkpot lid wasn't on very well"

Eyebrows knitting together in confusion he stared at her blankly.

Biting her lower lip, the girl's emerald eyes quickly scanned the courtyard until they landed on a large fountain statue of whispering lovers located near the middle. She gave a bright smile and when she took his hand in hers and started toward the fountain Hercules was certain that his blush had now made its way completely into his cheeks. Setting her bag down she sat on the rim of the fountain and motioned for him to sit beside her. When he obliged, she quickly took a swath of linin from her bag and dipped it into the water. Watching this movement, he noticed his reflection staring back at him. His face had black splotches all over on the right side.

If there was anywhere lower than Hades underworld; that was where his heart had sunk to now.

Delicately she took his chin in her fingertips and turned his face so she could dab at the dark spots with the wet cloth. Sapphire met Emerald as his gaze caught hers in-between her light scrubbing motions "I am Hercules by the way" Her lips turned upward slightly at the edges as he continued in a voice a few octaves deeper than his normal voice "I am a hero….well….in training" he finished with a light cough.

Meeting his gaze again she wrung out the cloth before continuing to scrub at his face "I am Eris, I just moved here with my mawat from Egypt"

_Egypt! _he thought _that explains her strange attire! _

Before he could open his mouth to ask her anything more a familiar voice came ringing from in-front of them "Eris, THERE you are" Pulling his gaze away from the Egyptian girl Hercules spotted Cassandra making her way toward them with Icarus in tow. When she reached them Cassandra folded her arms and smirked playfully at Eris "I thought cats were supposed to have an uncanny sense of direction"

Eris gave a light laugh and looked to Hercules pointedly "We are also supposed to always land on our feet too" Face scrunching in confusion Hercules looked from Eris to Cassandra and then to Icarus, the last of whom looked as confused by the girls witty exchange as he was.

Sensing both boys' complete confusion Cassandra gestured to Eris "Icarus, Hercules meet Eris. Daughter of the Egyptian cat and protection goddess Bastet"


End file.
